Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-9})(9^{7})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-9})(9^{7}) = 9^{-9+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})(9^{7})} = 9^{-2}} $